Talk:Momoyo Kawakami/@comment-211.25.214.52-20140421181916/@comment-101.175.168.58-20140422182808
Your power tier listing has quite a lot of mistakes and i will list them all. First SSS, it's easy to just call them people who have masted their "over the wall" strength which includes their basic arts and is still active which your missing Kawakami Tesshin( He only lost to Haou because he was tired after cleaning out at least 40 or more Ryouzanpaku fighting members which should be at least around D or C rank, he also caused the major wound on Haou which Tsubame use to defeat her, without that wound Haou would of have not lost against Tsubame and could of tank her Hiragumo secret attack even if she got attacked by suprised.). Cookie 108( Superform would not be placed in here imo because hume could of have destroyed him if it wasn't for yamato and others trying to save cookie 4 and i also reckon he might be a cutting or punching bag for those from S rank to SSS rank.) Now SS rank which should be who have mastered their arts and is soon or has just entered the "over the wall" strength section which includes Lu(He's fighting ability is rank #4 in Kuki as Koi has stated in Koyuki route) Zozuma(His rank is #4 which is safe to assume he is at least as strong as Lu) Nabeshima Tadashi( He might be in SSS if he was still active but he's retired and is rusty enough to get beaten by Benkei although he can still move finely afterwards which mean Benkei move didn't do serious enough damage to him.) Benkei in her awakening skill (Kongo Tensshi, apparently she can fight against the "over the wall" strength people with it which means she entered that strength, i guess, although the absolute time limit for it is 30 second for "over the wall" and 3 minute for other master fighters and the damage backfires on her body which won't let her fight for a few hours and it will take a week or so to recover.) I would not place Matsunaga Tsubame (Hiraguno) in here because she can only use it when she collect enough information to beat them and her way of fighting with it will only work if she is 100% certain she will beat them and most of the time it will take more then a few months to make it happen especially to people who is hard to get close to. Which means SS ranks are Lu,Zozuma and Benkei (Awaken) although only for 30 seconds and mabey 10 or 20 seconds for SSS rank. Now it's S rank. These people include those who have Mastered their basic arts and most of them are at the Big Four level which some has also reached "over the wall" strength but have not being participating in martial arts. Those include are Kuki Ageha (Currently working for Kuki so she hasn't been practicing martial arts lately and the reason why she is not in SS rank is because she still hasn't mastered her "over the wall" abilities while Nabeshima has but is just rusty.) Shakadou Kyobu (He would of been SSS if he was still active but is rusty), Mayuzumi Yukie (Special sword skills?), If you mean Yukie with her katana drawn out then yes she is in S rank. Yoshistune being able to match Yukie and is faster then her, Matsunaga Tsubame, Claudio Nero, Kurogone Otome? (Although she only got 1 appearance and then is just later mention and is retired just like Ageha she should still have her skills but is probably rusty), Rinchu ( She is actually stronger then Youshi and Shishin in my opinion because of her belief and she was stated to have the same strength as Kawakami Momoyo although i don't know if Otomo actually knows how strong is Momoyo since she doesn't use ki, also beating able to take on Miyako and Koyuki when she was injured by Otomo secret attack.), Nasuo no Yoichi( Chuunibyou sniping? He's alway's in Chuunibyou and has reach the most highest archery skill imo until someone who's archery has reach "over the wall" come along.), Tachibana Takae( Beside her speed she might have awful luck and might even lose to an weakling or an non-combat person by triping over a rock or getting hit by lighting or something, i don't know, but i place her in S because probably sooner or later her bad luck is probably gonna be removed and her true abilities will be shown especially in her own route, probably.) I'm gonna put A+ and A together and call it A because an A rank person even by 1% or 2% stronger can actually beat an A+ person. A rank: Itagaki Tatsuko (In her awaken she would probably also be in S rank or higher but because she's not finish her training she will just be a punching bag to them.), Margit Eberbach(Two eyes), Hazakura Seiso( Her moves seems to be implanted inside her and she moves without herself noticing although she does have fear but she also have overwhelming strength), Oshitari Azumi(Rank 1), Hachiya Issuke (He would of beaten Azumi if Hideo wasn't there to), Fuuma Chourou( Elder), Sheila Colombo( Her poison work on almost everyone from A rank lower and even on some S rank people but her fighting power is almost trash level ), Mukade (Able to erase his presence against SSS, although he might be trash on fighting head-on, but his way of fighting is assasination), Che Dominguez(Rank 11, Another trash who scratches people), Stacy Connor(Timeskip1?, never seen her fight when she was rank 1, but oh well and her Ultra rock is almost a cheap version of Tatsuko awaken which is pretty much useless since she has backfire effect and just a different personality ), Kiriyama Koi(Uses kicks just like Koyuki but his might be more or less weaker since he got his ass handed by Yamato and Nasu No Yoichi handed), Taijiri Yasushi, Youshi, Shishin, Itagaki Tatsuko(Basically she just has stronger physical strength then others and just swing around an sign pole and can use her head rather then just charging head on that's why both her awaken and normal self is placed in this.), Chris ( When angry was able to land a critical hit on Shishin and could of won if Rinchu did not get in the way.) And Sakakibara Koyuki (Being stated as her kicks are almost at the level of "Over the wall" strength but her overall fighting ability is almost trash.) B rank includes Margit Eberbach(Eyepatch), Naoe Yamato(Kuki Butlerroute, Rank 21) and Shiina Miyako(Kuki Butlerroute, Rank 22, I never seen Naoe Yamato and Shiina Miyako fight when they were rank 21 and 22 and Miyako could of rank up even higher but she only wanted to be a rank behind Yamato.), SuiSui-Go/Zhui (Motorbike? Did he even hit anyone when he was a motorbike? Oh well), Stacy Connor(Rank 15), Lee Jinchu(Rank 16), i have nothing to complain about those last 2. C rank : Cookie4(All Forms), Aiseu(CookieIS4), US Cookie Models, Usami Kyojin, Kojima Umeko, Caracal Gail/Gates(Combo), Souri(Prime Minister), Cookie Series, CookieIS Series, Gakuto(Kuki Butler 888) Chris Friedrich, Kawakami Kazuko(Route Powerup), Ishida Saburou(Super Saiyan), Takeda Kojuurou(Rank 999/743), Itagaki Ami, Itagaki Enjeru (Angel). I only got 2 complains and that is against Itagaki Ami since she might be B rank for holding against Shishin longer then Angel but oh well, i don't really mind since she finds herself even weaker then Tatsuko and lastly Ryouzanpaku fighting members since they were stated by Tesshin as not being that bad but they might also fall into D rank since they might of lost, if the Kawkami training monks weren't tired after their training. D rank: Naoe Yamato(Kuki ButlerRank 996), Kawakami Kazuko, Frank Friedrich, Mayuzumi Sayaka, Nanjou Michelle Torako, Shimazu Gakuto, Minamoto Tadakatsu, Kuki Yamato(Monshiro), Inoue Jun, Chousokabe Muneo, Shima Ukon, Ootomo Homura. Kyofu(Oomura Yoshitsugu, his true ability might even be in S rank because we know that he is actually stronger then Margit as she herself claim but i placed him in D rank because noone would even try to pick a fight with a sick person and he only came out in 1 route as far as i can remember. and mabey in Otomo route.) E rank: Fushikawa Kokoro( She might be put in rank D or C but she just has bad luck overall and is treated as a small fry. ), Yaba Yumiko, Kuroko Haguro, Ukita Hidemi, Ryuuzouji Takamasa, Amago Haru(Both Twins), Mouri Motochika, Marple( I don't know her true combat ability especially when she was in her prime or mephisto form, but she is rank 2 and besides that she is very very smart.), Musashi Kosugi, Kumagai Mitsuru, Manager, Kuki Hideo(Injured), Naoe Yamato, Kazama Shouichi. F rank also known as people who doesn't fight or cannot fight which = Trash: Kuki Monshiro, Amakasu Mayo, Aoi Touma, Fukumoto Ikurou, Kuki Tsubone, Kyougoku Hikoichi, Matsunaga Hisanobu, Morooka Takuya, Ogasawara Chika, Oogushi Suguru, Oowada Iyo, Ayanokouji Maro, Naoe Kagekiyo, Tsugaru(CookieIS Inventor), Oomura Yoshitsugu(Mask), Ayanokouji Diamaro. Well i got nothing to say there, good job getting the trash list right except your forgeting the store manager etc. Unknown? What a waste of time anyways i will fix this up. Unkown: Naoe Saki (Demoic eyes? She's weaker then S rank and might be in A rank, imo it's just like Inoue Jun when he's in Protecting Loli mode. (A/A+ without eyesA(M) after + Benkei), What were you trying to do there? some kind of spell? Shimazu Reiko(Former Big shot), former big shot? She was known as Kawakami Ogre that's all. Marple(Mephistopheles2, haven't seen her combat ability but it can't be that good since she use it when having a snow fight but it might be because she doesn't want anyone to see her appearance.) Usami Kyojin(Serious), even if he's serious he's still a useless old man. Kuki Monshiro(Red Eye Transformation ability), i guess that's some kind of filling your heart with fear technique and only work against people with a weak mind or heart. Robin(Last Heavenly Archer) (E+ most probably, Said to be the weakest of the 5) (Joins Kuki in Azumi's route) Kaei(Power Heavenly Archer), He might be in A rank because his power is apparently stronger then Yoichi although since the rest is balance which means his concentration is weaker then Miyako and his distance might not be any further then Yoichi, although i got no way to confirm it. Special: Youshi (Copy ability makes tiers meaningless? She was half dead just trying to even use 1 instant regeneration, inmagine if she try to use Tesshin manifestation skill,she would probably turn into ash.) Naoe Yamato and Kagekiyo (Sword of Kusanagi), That speciality is turning into an S and making any girl your slave i guess, although Tsubame was able to conquer it only because Yamato was kind and the player was an idiot to pick that route, imo and Kazuma Shouichi and Kuki Mikado ultimate luck luck ability is more of a freedom ability and it only works if your active the moment you stop is when your luck stop, proved by Yamato when he throwed an snowball at Mikado when he was standing still and then eventually everyone got a hit on him. P.S, there might be another person you might be curious about and that is Kousounshou and that is the person who possessed Lu body, also for your information that person is actually an shut-in Loli girl who is probably gonna make an appearance in A-4 Rinchu route.